Ben's Harem
by greyking46
Summary: After Julie breaks his heart Ben is meet by an alien Princess who calls him pharaoh. Events of his pat are catching up tohis present and will take Ben into a new adventure. BenXharem. Ben/harem. Ben x alien girls
1. Space Sphinx!

Hello everyone. I have adopted this story from yugiohfan163. I hope you like it.

This takes places after the first season of Ultimate Alien after they've beaten Aggregor and Kevin's returned to normal. I'm also skipping all of the rest of Ultimate Alien and going into Omniverse.

The harem will include Isis(the existing member from the original story), two other OC's who I shall NOT reveal at this moment, Charmcaster, Helen Wheels, Ester, Princess Looma, Princess Attea and EightEight.

Disclaimera: Man of Action owns Ben 10, I do not.

* * *

**Ben's Harem**

**Chapter 1: Space Sphinx**

* * *

In the town of Bellwood, is where we find the town's and the universes full time hero: Ben Tennyson.

Our hero was currently sitting on the hood of his car, drinking lazily from one of his favorite smoothies, but he for once wasn't in the best of moods. The answer was real simple. His girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, broke up with him.

It had been less than twenty minutes since Julie had told him their relationship was over. She explained that the reason was because she couldn't handle a relationship where she had to worry about him getting hurt from fighting aliens. So, she said that the best way would be to just end it. It was truly hard on the young hero as he felt that they could have found a way around it. But after playing their talk over and over in his head, he finally realized that their relationship was over.

Ben continued to drink from his smoothie, unaware of the the lights coming closer to where Ben sat. he turned around after hearing the sound of car doors opening and closing, and was looking at the faces of his friend and cousin, Kevin and Gwen, both holding hands which seemed to make the young hero even more sad than before. "Hey Tennyson, what's going on?" asked Ben's Osmosian friend.

"Nothing much." replied Ben looking at his half empty smoothie.

"OK, what's really going on. Usually you would have had five of those." replied Gwen who had a great habit of picking up what other people were feeling.

Ben just sighed and began telling them what happened less than twenty minutes ago.

After they heard what happened, they both just looked down. "Sorry to hear about that Tennyson." replied Kevin.

"It's alright, Julie was completely right, it's not fair that I ask a girl to worry about me most of the time because I'm a hero. I understand. But now I need to calm down, and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for a while." replied Ben drinking the rest of his smoothie.

"Come on Ben, maybe we'll get to fight some alien soon. That'll cheer you up." replied Gwen trying to get her cousin to smile again.

It seemed as though someone answered their prayers as the clouds above were pushed aside to reveal a ship that seemed to have the appearance of a sphinx the Egyptians had. It landed on its fore-paws, and the mouth seemed to be the door as it opened and a long stairway made its way near our heroes.

The trio of heroes got ready for a fight. Ben had his hand above the dial of the Ultimatrix, ready to go hero, Gwen had her pink colored mana surrounding her hands, and Kevin had absorbed the material from his car covering him in the green alloy.

They all got ready as they saw a figure making its descent down the stairway towards the three.

After countless seconds of waiting, they were all shocked to be looking at an alien they hadn't faced for years.

The figure easily was taller than all of them, seemed to be covered in bandages all over there body. The figure had black colored bandages on both its forearms. The head seemed to resemble the head of Cleopatra, but was made out of dark colored bandages. It also was easy to see the womanly figure the alien was sporting.

Ben and Gwen were shocked. They had fought an alien before, but he was in cahoots with one of Ben's old enemies, Ghostfreak. Seeing another one of them couldn't be good.

"Ben Tennyson?" came the question from the figure who's voice seemed to be giving off elegance and gracefulness.

Ben was confused to see she was pointing at him. "Uh, yeah that's me." replied Ben looking confused.

The three of them couldn't see it, but the figure seemed to be giving off a smile and walked towards Ben until she was looking down at him.

Ben felt something wrap around his hand and looked down to see the bandages, which were her fingers wrapped around his. It looked like the way lovers would hold their hands.

"I have finally found you, my pharaoh." replied the female as Kevin, Gwen, and especially Ben were shocked by what she just said.

* * *

I hope you liked the first Chapter. Chapter two should be up tomorrow, I hope. Any suggestions for girls to add to the harem, send them via review.


	2. Space Princess!

Here's chapter 2. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10, I do not.

* * *

**Ben's Harem**

**Chapter 2: Space Princess**

* * *

Ben just stood there for a few more seconds before shaking his head to focus. "Wait... what do you mean 'Pharaoh'?" asked Ben in confusion

The female Thep Khufan just gave a small giggle that still had a sound of grace in it "I thought you wouldn't know, but I will gladly explain it." replied the female alien. "First off, my name is Princess Isis, I know it's similar to one of your planet's goddesses, but years before I was born, my people landed on this planet and learned much from a past civilization of your species. You refer ti them as... Egyptians I believe." replied Isis. Ben was surprised. Here was a Princess who looked similar to Cleopatra, and had the name of an old goddess. Sure, he never paid that much attention to school, but he did need to keep his grades up to stay on the soccer team "When my father was the Pharaoh of our planet, he took a small party to earth, and helped teach the people of that time some of our ways. Which is why your 'mummies' as your people call them, are similar looking to our species." replied Isis.

"OK, but that still doesn't explain why you called me your Pharaoh." replied Ben.

Isis seemed to be replaying memories as she just raised her head looking at the stars. "When I was around the age you earthlings would call ten, a terrible event had happened to my father. Apparently, his supervisor had rallied enough of our people to try and overthrow my father. My father defeated him, but he lost many resources during the battles. So, he had no choice but to set up a marriage between me and his supervisor's son in order for their to be a truce. A few years after the truce was finished, the supervisor's son had teamed up with an enemy of my people. I believe you call him Ghostfreak." replied Isis shocking Gwen and Ben, but Kevin was confused.

"Who's Ghostfreak?" asked the curious Osmosian.

"He was an alien of Ben's, before he escaped the watch and tried to take over the world." replied Gwen.

"After my ex-fiance teamed up with Ghostfreak, he was banished from our planet and my father was Pharaoh again. One day, my father found a slight trace of the traitor, but strangely, he was picking up trace amounts of several million alien species all in the same area. We later found out that you were ten when you defeated both Ghostfreak, and the traitor." spoke Isis who seemed to keep her bandage like hands wrapped around Ben's hand.

"That explains most of our questions. The only thing you haven't explained is why you're telling Ben he's your Pharaoh." replied a still puzzled Gwen.

"Simple, because he was the one who defeated the one I was betroth to. And by right that passes the right of marriage from him to Ben here. Our people have been watching you and working on repairing, as well as upgrading, the ship once used it come to this planet so that I could take you back to my planet where we can finalize an agreement on the wedding as well as for him to meet my father. And, you could say I gained a little crush as I've watched you over the years." Replied Isis giving an eye smile with her pink-violet eyes and giving what looked like a smile.

Before Ben could say anything, Kevin had one more thing to say. "So wait. You came here because Ben beat up your future husband, and now not only is he your _new_ future husband _but _you_'_ve got a crush on him." finished Kevin finding that crazy to believe.

"In short, yes." replied Isis turning back to Ben. "I know it may seem like I'm forcing this on you, but I merely wish to at least have a chance to show I can be a good Queen." replied Isis.

Ben was completely astonished. Here was an alien Princess, who was not only a member of the same species as of one of the aliens he fought when he was 10 but _also _that exact member's ex-fiance, who was saying she had a crush on him, as well as being betrothed to him from him defeating her ex-fiance and was wanting to be his Queen. Plus, she was willing to wait and see if they could have a good relationship. Ben's emotionally broken heart and mind where in a frenzy, his heart still hurt from Julie turning her back on him but this girl... no, this alien _woman_, wanted to be with him and, hopefully, have a happy future. Sure, he did have a good relationship with Julie before she ended it, and it was just plain unfair t try and be in a relationship with a human woman and have them worry about him 24/7. Maybe having an alien for a girlfriend could be a good change. After all, it's not like she can't defend herself.

And that is when fate decided to frown on them as a large crashing sound could be heard from a building right across from Mr. Smoothie.

The dust cleared away to reveal one of Ben's old enemies. A large humanoid elephant wearing purple clothing. This was Trobipulor.

"Well, that was rotten timing." replied Kevin placing his hand on the dashboard of his car and gaining a shiny green covering. Gwen's mana formed around her hands as she got into a basic fighting stance. Ben moved the dial on the Ultimatrix and slammed down on the face of it. Transforming himself into a small gray colored alien, who had green eyes with minus like pupils. He also was wearing a white jumpsuit with a black stripe going down the front. The Ultinatrix symbol could be seen on his chest.

"Aww man, Greymatter? I wanted Rath! Why do you hate me Ultimatrix?" whined Ben as Greymatter.

Isis just looked down and let out a small giggle at Ben's annoyance "Why don't you let me deal with him? It will be a perfect way to show my strength." replied Isis slowly walking towards the hulking elephant like alien.

Trobipulor just looked down at the small alien and thought it funny. "Ha, seems one of you has decided to be the first one of crush." replied Trobipulor who raised his fist above his head and brought it down directly on the area Isis was.

Ben and the others just looked where Isis was, and was surprised to bandages slinking through the crevices of the rubble. And they formed back into Isis, who was giving Trobipulor one of her famous glares known on her planet "That's it." Isis growled in anger as she threw her arms back and brought them in front of her again as they extended toward Trobipulor and wrapped around his face. Doing the job as he was frantically trying and failing to tear the cloth material off his face. Isis quickly reformed from the shreds and was able to use her long appendages to fling herself above the disoriented enemy. Two long bandages similar to BenMummy's grew from her back and grabbed onto the nearest lamppost. Which Isis used to swing around and launched herself straight into Trobipulor's face. Trobipulor had to grab his face again as the female Thep Khufan had slammed into him with thanks to the lamppost. He pulled his hands away from his face and looked down to see something small near his foot. Due to the height difference, he quickly began to act like a scared elephant who has seen a mouse. He looked up to see Kevin's green covered fist hit him right between the eyes, causing the large mammal to fall into the rubble of the building.

Gwen held up her plumber badge and had contacted the plumbers after Trobipulor had arrived. She herself was astonished to see Isis fight like that. If she did join up with them, maybe it would be good to have another girl in the group. Ben looked up from his area on the rubble and was also amazed at the display of power Isis possessed. He did end up as BenMummy once, but he never really got around to using him that much. Maybe Isis could teach him a little bit more. A stray thought crossed his mind 'I _really_ don't want to make her mad!'   


Isis looked down to see Ben looking up at her in what appeared to be admiration. "Was that impressive, My Pharaoh?" asked the alien princess as she was hoping it would grab Ben's attention.

"You bet it was." replied Ben with a smile.

"That's good. Oh, and my Pharaoh..." Isis lifted Ben up with one her bandages. "... I think you look very cute in this form." replied a grinning Isis as Kevin and Gwen laughed a little from the blush on Ben's face.

"Heh, heh." chuckled an embarrassed Ben "Thanks... I guess..."

* * *

Hello everyone, here's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Here is the into about Isis:

Name: Isis

Species: Thep Khufan

Affiliation: Princess

Description: As a Thep Khufan who has a humanoid shape, which can be seen as a curved and shapely woman, including her bust. The bandages surrounding her body are the same color as BenMummy's. Her head has what appears to be black colored bandages in the shape of Cleopatra's hair. She also has a gold snake head piece similar to her too. She is a few inches shorter than Benmummy. There is a small opening for her pink-violet eyes. There are gaps along her body that show violet colored lighting, basically corrodium underneath. Two bandages dangling from her upper back. Her skirt like clothing around her waist is purple and black. She also has black bracers similar to BenMummy.

Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow. See you them! And, as always, please leave any ideas for girls you want in the harem them please leave them in a review.


	3. Space Time!

Here's chapter 3. Now, unlike the past two chapters I'm gonna be add more stuff to the end of what was already there. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10. I do not.

* * *

**Ben's Harem**

**Chapter 3: Space Time**

* * *

Ben and the others sat at one of the benches that were in front of Mr. smoothie after Isis whooped Trumbipulor's butt. Ben had ordered a smoothie as usual, Gwen and Kevin decided on regular sodas, and Isis got a smoothie from Ben as a way to congratulate her and a way to try it out. After a minute Ben noticed that Isis hadn't touch her smoothie and was curious. "Isis? Is something wrong?" questioned Ben, worried about the girl had will possible be in a relationship with

Isis just turned to Ben and gave him a reassuring look with her eyes looking like a pair of upside down U's. "No, its just that we Thep Khufan don't really need food or water. We survive by absorbing the energy the Corrodium gives off. It's dangerous to other species, but we learn to quickly handle it when we are merely children. Luckily, a Thep Khufan doesn't need anymore in their body, unless it gets destroyed, then they need to get a piece of Corrodium of a similar mass, or it could kill them from lack of nutrients." replied Isis getting the group a little interested.

"Cool. Hey Isis, do you think you show some more of those moves of yours? I'm asking cause I got an alien called BenMummy, well that's what I call him since I can't think of a better name, and he's one of your species, but I rarely ever used him mostly because I don't know _how _to use him." replied Ben who unknowingly shocked Kevin and Gwen as they hardly ever heard Ben ask for help unless he was in deep trouble.

Isis just gave another smile with her bandage wrapped face at Ben in a sign of joy. "I would be honored, my Pharaoh." replied Isis.

Ben just gave her dismissing wave with his right hand. "You don't have to call me that, here on earth, you can just call me Ben." replied Ben who saw Isis avert her gaze and fiddle with her finger-wraps "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that on my planet, when a man and woman call each other by their real names, its a sign of a true bond between them." replied Isis making Ben blush at the reason.

"Well, if your uncomfortable with it, you can still call me Pharaoh if you want, or you could call me Ben. I don't want t make you feel uncomfortably Isis." replied Ben as he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug thanks to Isis. It also didn't help due to his face very close to her chest.

"Oh thank you my Pharaoh!" replied Isis who felt herself elated at the news. She saw how close she pulled Ben and brought his face away so he could breathe. "I am terribly sorry." replied Isis in embarrassment as she felt the wrapping where her cheeks where take a more creamy hue which was the indicator that her species was blushing

"It's alright." replied Ben giving her a smile.

Gwen thought the little moment was cute while Kevin himself felt like he was about to lose his soda.

Ben began sipping from his smoothie again and saw that the Ultimatrix was blinking for some reason. He put his smoothie down and fiddled with the dial for a moment before he heard Grandpa Max's voice coming through it. "Ben, can you hear me?" came Max's question through the watch.

"Yeah Grandpa, we can hear you." replied Ben through the Ultimatrix

"Good, cause I need some help here at plumber base. Make sure you bring your cousin, Kevin, and your new girlfriend." replied Max over the watch. He sounded like he was teasing Ben and was using his serious voice at the same time.

Isis would be blushing if she could at being referred to Ben's girlfriend already. "We'll be right over." replied Ben ending the call. He looked and saw Kevin and Gwen giving him two smug looks. "What?" asked Ben.

"I didn't hear you deny she was your girlfriend." replied Gwen crossing her arms.

Ben just ignored her while finishing the rest of his smoothie before walking off "Wanna take my car Isis or do you want to join Gwen and Kevin?"

"I... I would not mind joining you my Pharaoh." Isis answered happily as she joined Ben in his black and green car

"See you at Plumber Base!" Ben called to Gwen and Kevin as he took off down the road

"Those two falling for each other hard and fast?" Kevin asked his girlfriend

"Totally." Gwen conformed with a nod. The two then got into Kevin's car and took off

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

The group of four walked into the main room if the Plumber's Earth Branch Base where Ben and Gwen's Grandfather, Max, was waiting for them "Hey Grandpa!" Ben yelled as he and the other's neared the old man

"Hey Ben, Gwen, Kevin." Max said as he waved at the three before he looked at Isis and smiled "And this must be Princess Isis. I'm Max Tennyson, Ben's grandfather. It's an honour to meet you." Max then bowed politely to the alien made of wrappings

"There is no need to bow to me Max Tennyson, you are family of my future husband, you do not need to bow." Isis said calmly and happily

"So, Grandpa, why are we here?" Ben asked

"Well Ben, Isis' father has contacted Earth to let us know of the arrangement between you and Isis. We are getting a ship ready to send you, Isis, Gwen and Kevin there as soon as possible." Max replied before he held a hand up to stop Isis from interrupting "And don't worry Isis, we'll send some of our recruits to take your ship back. The ship we're giving you should get you there in five to seven hours while it's take a week for your ship."

"Thank you Max." Isis replied

"No problem. Oh, and call me Grandpa, you're gonna be family soon." Max smiled as he, Gwen and Kevin began to walk away towards the ship bay, leaving Isis and Ben ti stand there in shock, blushes on both their faces

"O... Of course." Isis muttered in shock

'I'm getting married!' Ben's mind finally registered and he gulped

"Comming, my Pharaoh?" Isis asked as she shock her head out of her shock

"S... Sure..." Ben muttered, still in shock

* * *

And finished. The next chapter, and all chapters from now on, will be up in two weeks. I hope that's okay with everyone who likes this fic. As always, leave a review about who you want to see in the harem. Also, leave any ideas for OC aliens for Ben, as well as OC Ultimate Forms since Ben still has the Ultimatrix in this fic.


	4. Space Travel!

Here's chapter 4, my first completely original chapter of the story.

Now before I start there are several things I need to apologies for. So, here you go.

Also, I would like to apologizes for how long it has taken me to get this up. There has been several problems with my internet, laptop, time and... well... life in general.

I'd also like to apologies to everyone for all of the mistakes that where in the past chapters, those where edited on my tablet and used Fanfiction's own spell checker... which is apparently terrible. It also has an onscreen keyboard system which is smaller than a normal one so I might have hit several wrong buttons. Again, I apologies.

And finally, I would like to apologies for how short the last few chapter where. In my defense, this story was adopted so the first few chapters where already written I just edited them slightly. The chapters where short in the first place and I didn't want to add too much. So, again I am sorry. The chapters, after this one, will be at least 2000 to 3000 words. This is because I wish to regularly update this story for as long as I can and still have them at a good level. So I don't want them to be too long which is why 2000 words will be my MINIMUM, but not too short like the past chapters where. I am sorry if you do not like this, but it is what I believe is best for my ability and skill.

And, yes, I know the 'Halloween Trio' have been renamed. However, these three where my favorite aliens in the original series, and I HATE their names, they sound stupid and don't sound like any of the kind of names that Ben would give his original/Alien Force Aliens. Well, actually, Frankinstrike sounds awesome so I might keep that. So, for only THESE TWO, I will give them new names. For BenWolf I'm using what I have always called him, Anubis. BenMummy I have decided on calling him Kek, it means God of Darkness.

Now before we start, I would like to state the harem once again:

The harem will include Isis(the existing member from the original story), two other OC's who I shall NOT reveal at this moment (although we meet one this chapter), Charmcaster, Helen Wheels, Ester, Princess Looma, Princess Attea and EightEight. If there are any girls you would like to see please leave them in a PM. And for the Bwen fans put there, if you can think of a good way for me to bring her into the harem without bashing either Kevin, making it seem unnatural and make it not seem random then I shall do it. If you have an idea that meets this criteria then please it in a review as well.

Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10... well, they did before they sold it. Unfortunately, not to me, but to Cartoon Network. (Thank you to Nidhogg32 for brining this information to my attention)

* * *

**Ben's Harem**

**Chapter 4: Space Travel**

* * *

Ben and Isis caught up with the others in time to see the ship they would be travelling in. It was large, sleek and black. It wasn't something overly covered in marking or anything fancy. It looked like a ship to move fast and silently, almost like a spy space ship. "I glad you two finally made it." Grandpa Max chuckled

"Yea, sorry." Ben chuckled "And that is a sweet ship."

"Yea, it's a proto-type stealth ship designed to travel at high speeds across long distances without being detected." Kevin replied "Capable of jumping from here to Galvan Prime in minutes."

"Wow." Gwen gawked

"What's it's name?" Isis asked

"It's got a long, boring, technical name by the tech-heads and for official regions but everyone who knows about it calls it one common name." Kevin explained "May I introduce, the Nightbird."

"Sweet." Ben said with a sparkle in his eyes "Can I drive?"

"No!" Kevin yelled in annoyance

"Fine." Ben grumbled in annoyance with a slight pout and Isis giggled lightly at his reaction

"So, we heading out now?" Gwen asked curiously

"Not yet, we still need to wait for the third member of the transport team." Max said with a shake of his head

"Transport team?" Kevin, Gwen and Ben all asked in confusion

"It is Plumber regulation for there to be three high ranked Plumbers when transporting two royal delicates." Max explained

"Grandpa, I think you need to get some glasses." Ben explained "Gwen, Kevin and I equal three high ranked Plumbers and Isis is the only delicate we need to transport."

"Ben, since you are Isis' fiancé you also count as a royal delicate and therefore you do not count as a member of the transport team." Max explained

"So we'll be getting an extra wheel?" Kevin asked

"More like extra Wheels." a female said as a blue streak passed everyone in the room before it stopped to reveal the from of Helen Wheels, a human/ Kineceleran halfblood, who was a friend of the three

"Hey Helen." Ben greeted

"Hey Ben." Helen replied "I'm sorry I'm late, I was handling a small Alien problem in Japan."

"No problem." Max nodded

"So, who are the royal delicvates I'm helping to transport?" Helen asked

"That would be Ben and his new fiancé." Kevin chuckled

"Fiancé?!" Helen gasped in shock and confusion

"That would be me, I am Princess Isis of the Thep Khufan race of Planet Anur Khufos." the Princess explained

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you." Helen bowed before she turned to Ben "Engaged to a Princess Ben? How did you do that?"

"By accident." Ben chuckled as he, Gwen, Isis, Kevin and Helen all entered the ship

"Bye Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen called behind them

"See you! And Ben, behave!" Max called after them

"How do you get engaged by accident?" Helen asked in disbelief as she and Gwen sat down opposite Ben and Isis while Kevin went to the front and into the pilot chair

"Well, it _is _the kind of strange and random thing that would happen to Ben." Gwen shrugged

"It should take about three hours for us to reach Anur Khufos." Kevin called back as the ship began to fly out of the Plumbers base

"Then, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to make a call." Isis said respectively

"Sure. The communication terminal is near where you are sat Princess." Kevin replied

"Thank you." Isis replied before she headed towards a panel and pressed it causing a screen and a small keyboard of some sorts to unfold from the wall. She then began to press a sequence of buttons

"Who are you calling?" Ben asked curiously

"My friend Selene." Isis replied "She is a Loboan."

"Loboan?" Ben asked before he started up the Ultimatrix, making the hologram appear, and began to scroll through the aliens he had. After several seconds he stopped at a wolf-like alien and showed it to Isis "Like this?"

"Yes." Isis nodded after a quick look "Loboans live on the moon Luna Lobo which is close to Anur Khufos. She's the Princess of there so we saw each other kinda often."

"Wait, that reminds me." Helen said in shock as Gwen looked through information on a data-pad she had gotten from the Plumbers base "Isn't the Anur System under the rule of the Ectonurites?"

"The who?" Ben asked

"Ghostfreaks." Gwen explained

"We where, until several years ago." Isis explained, stopping what she was doing "Most of the system was under their control, we where their slaves. But basically after the Ectonurites' leader, Zs'Skayr, disappeared their hold over the system crumbled after a while. That was why I was able to get leave my planet and come to meet you Ben. It is also why my engagement to the traitor was broken, he sided with Zs'Skayr and helped opres my people."

"Wait, the Mummy was working for this Zs'Skayr guy... you mean, _he's_ Ghostfreak?!" Ben gasped in shock

"I guess he must be." Isis shrugged as she typed in a few more buttons before the screen flashed and a ringing was heard. After several seconds the image of a person filled the screen. Well, an alien but still the same thing. The alien on screen looked like BenWolf, except slightly different, in the fact that it was obviously a female. The shoulders where far less bold and the upper body was not as bulky compared to the rest of the body. The female Loboan had a small but perky bust concealed by a small tattered and loose piece of brown cloth that was meant to act as a shirt, a similar piece of material used like shorts was on her lower half. Her face also lacked the muzzle, making her look more human. Her black hair flowed down her back, tied into a ponytail. Atop her head was a small silver crown-like item

"Isis!" The female Loboan said in surprise and joy

"Hey Selene." Isis eye-smiled back

"What's with the number you're calling me from? What happened to your ship?" the female Loboan, now confirmed to be the Princess Selene, asked in surprise

"I'm calling from the ship that the Plumbers are allowing me to use in order to come home." Isis explained

"So you've met your Fiancé?" Selene asked excitedly

"Yes I have. He's right here." Isis eye-smiled

"Hello!" Ben said as he leaned his head in-frame, choosing now was a good time to introduce himself "I'm Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you."

"Wow, you are really lucky Isis." Selene said in appreciation "He's very good looking, for a human."

"How many human's have you meet?" Ben asked curiously

"None, in person, but we are connected to the Galaxy internet and have seen multiple videos posted which feature humans." Selene admitted

"So, how is everything on Lobo?" Isis asked curiously

"Well, a few nights ago a baby Necrofriggian crash landed near the palace. It has been unconscious until about an hour ago. I was just about to go and check on the little one when you called." Selene explained

"A baby Necro..." Ben began before his eyes widened "Has it said anything yet?! How old is it?! Is there anything odd about it?" he asked in panic and fear

"The little one said it was born a year ago, although it is physically closer to what humans would call nine or ten. It also has a slightly more feminine body than it should." Selene replied "It has also said it wasn't Daddy, which is strange because Necrofriggian are asexual and don't really have parental bonds with their parents/offspring."

"Is it okay?" Ben asked, dread now clear on it's face

"It was covered in bruises and cuts with some internal damage but it'll be fine after more rest." Selene replied "Although something was chasing it, it was too fast for us to see. When the little one crashed we ran to the spot where it landed, the attacker flying towards us but changed directions when it saw us and went running. We have a group of scouts out looking for it as we speak."

"Kevin." Ben said simply

"Yea Tennyson?" Kevin asked from his place at the wheel

"Speed up and take us to Luna Lobo." was all Ben replied with

"But Ben, we need to Anur Khufos." Helen said in confusion and worry

"Yea Tennyson, you need to meet the in-law." Kevin chuckled

"Just do it!" Ben snapped

"Ben?" Gwen asked in curiosity and worry

"Why do you want to go to Luna Lobo my Pharaoh?" Isis asked

"Because I think my kid is hurt!" Ben yelled shocking everyone in the compartment

* * *

**Alien info(not cannon, just tidbits for this story): While female Loboan's do not have the split-able muzzle of the males, as well as the loss of the sonic-how ability, they are over twice as strong, fast and durable.**

* * *

I think that might be enough for this chapter. What do you think? Remember to leave your ideas for Aliens, Ultimate Forms, girls you wish to see in the harem WITH good reasons and your thoughts of the chapter in general in a review.


End file.
